Girl Under the Moon
by Moemo the Fox Kit
Summary: Beast Boy falls in love with a werewolf. (NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!) This is my first fan fiction I am up for reviews and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect night for star gazing at the Teen Titans tower. The moon was full, the stars were bright, and everyone was in a good mood! Even Raven was willing to go to the roof with the others.

"The night is most beautiful" said Starfire as she laid down a pink and purple polka dotted blanket for her and Robin to lie on. "On my planet, you can see all kinds of constellations. There is a legend about a great Glorbazarg who defeated the whole Zargabert army! Look there he is!" She pointed to a shinning bright star.

"Uh Star," said Robin as he sat down next to the alien girl "that's the Big Dipper" Before Starfire could reply, Beast Boy plopped down with a small plate of tofu. "Dudes you guys are all crazy all I see are a bunch of dots!" he complained. He sat next to Cyborg his best friend who was on the left side of Robin.

"I think that's Aquarius." He said pointing at a jumble of stars.

"You're all wrong" everyone looked to their right at a familiar, purple haired girl known as Raven. "That's Lyra, the harp, see?" she said connecting the dots with her finger. Beast Boy crossed his arm behind his head. "I still think you guys are-"he was cut off by the sound of the alarm. They all rushed downstairs.

"There's trouble in the down town area" said Cyborg. "Who is it?" asked Beast Boy "whoever it is we can take 'em!" Cyborg just stared at the giant screen "Actually it's an animal problem." He said.

"The last time we had an animal problem, it was a green dog from outer space" said Starfire. Robin walked over next to her "And that's why we are going to trap it and then we'll see what will do with it after. Come on we're wasting time!"

When they got there, there was a lot of screaming people but they were a little surprised to see a giant wolf standing next to their favorite pizza place. It was bigger than a normal wolf, a little bit taller than a dining room table and had a long slightly curled tail. It had massive paws and glinting fangs that were three inches in length. The wolf's coat was a very light brown though not yet blonde. But the thing that stood out the most was its eyes. They were big and chocolate brown and were actually quite pretty. They were no wolf eyes that's for sure. The large wolf growled at the Titans and the fur on its back stood up.

"Careful Titans we don't want it to run," said Robin. They all surrounded the giant wolf with Robin in-between Starfire and Beast Boy and Raven next to Cyborg. Robin then gave a slight nod to Cyborg, who was in the back of the wolf; he then shot his sonic cannon at the wolf. But the wolf was ready and swiftly dodged it and tackled the robotic man with its claws. He didn't get much damage taken to him, besides the fact that he's half metal, the wolf was quickly shot off by green star bolts. This caused the wolf to fall over on its side. It got up, shook its head, and then jumped on to another wolf. This wolf was much smaller and greener. It was a battle of flying teeth and claws. But the battle was quickly ended by a kick to the head and a blast of dark energy. The wolf fell over and was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

They all surrounded the giant wolf.

"Well that was easy" said Cyborg brushing the dirt of his arm.

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Are you sure you want this thing in the Teen Titans' Tower?" "Only for a DNA analysis, just to be sure," Robin replied "if somehow it turns out to be a regular wolf, then we'll release it."

"Um how are we supposed to get it to the Tower?" asked Raven. Everyone's eyes widen as they realized they had nothing to carry the wolf to the Tower with. They didn't bring the T-car and carrying it would take up too much time and energy. The Titans eventually ended up using a wagon, bed sheets, and some rope they had gotten from a nearby store. Tying the rope securely around the sheet covered wolf, the headed off to their tower.

It was around eleven o'clock when the five heroes arrived at the Tower and everyone was pooped. Pulling a giant canine across Jump City took a lot! Not to mention actually getting it to the island. Anyway, they finally got it to the Tower and put in a glass like box. It doesn't sound too strong but it really was! Anything Cyborg builds, no one can break. They ran the tests on the sleeping wolf and all came back negative. It was just a normal wolf.

"Well it's an ordinary wolf," said Robin "we'll release it first thing tomorrow. But right now let's all get some rest." So the five tired teenagers headed off to their beds. All except Raven. Something wasn't right here, but she didn't quite know what it was. After about two hours of starring at the huge animal, Raven finally decided to go to bed. Suddenly there was a shift in the wolf's breathing. Raven turned around to see the wolf changing! It slowly lost its fur and replaced it with apricot colored skin. Its paws gradually grew longer into ten fingers and its nails shorted by an inch or two. Raven stumbled back at the frightening transformation.

_This can't be happening! I must be dreaming. _She blinked hard. _Okay when I open my eyes, it'll just be a sleeping wolf. _Raven opened her eyes. But instead of a wolf, there was a young girl around the age of thirteen. She had really long light brown, but not yet blonde hair. She was wearing a brown tank top, which ended just above her belly button, and light blue jean shorts. Raven couldn't quite see the sleeping girl's face because it was buried in her arms. Raven starred at the small girl. Was she okay? Should she get the others?

_Wait wait, wait you don't even know if this is real or not. This could all be a dream. Maybe I should just go to bed. _She looked at the girl, who was now curled into a ball. It just seemed too real to be a dream! She eventually decided to go to bed. Hoping the girl would be gone in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel this story has been going kind of slow, I hope this helps. Also I might not have my new chapter by next Monday because I have volleyball all this week so it might be late. Sorry. ~Moemo

The alarm went off early that morning. Everyone rushed to the main room.

"Beast Boy," said Robin "Why'd you ring the alarm?"

"And why so early?" complained Cyborg. He was still tired from last night. Someone kept walking around and he could hear every step!

"The wolf it's gone!" said Beast Boy ignoring Cyborg. "I went to look at it a few minutes ago and it wasn't there!" Raven looked at Beast Boy.

_The girl! Is she still there? Did she get out?_

"Come on I'll show you!" said Beast Boy breaking Raven's thoughts. They all followed the green boy to where they had left the wolf. And it was in fact gone. The "unbreakable" glass box had had one of its sides broken into tiny pieces all over the floor. Bloody paw prints cover the floor making a trail to the door.

"It's loose in the Tower." Said Robin "Titans, we need to find that wolf before it gets out in the city! We'll have to split up. TITANS GO!" They all went separate ways. Raven went down toward the basement. Well usually if something was hiding it would hide in the basement. It was just common sense. After searching the entire basement, top to bottom, Raven went upstairs to the living room to see how everyone else was coming. But there was no one there.

_Hmm, they must still be looking. Well it was still morning and I haven't had breakfast yet…_

Raven headed over to the fridge. But stopped in her tracks for sitting in front of her was the girl she saw in the cage! She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the L shaped kitchen area. Her hands were covered in blood. She gasped as she saw Raven coming toward her. She started to crawl backwards but winced as she put pressure on her hands.

She opened her communicator "Robin, I found what we're looking for" she said into it. She looked back at the girl she was actually really pretty. She had big chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes. She had long legs that were covered in mosquito bites and was wearing the same outfit from yesterday. Well how could she change out of them? She also had on a pair of red Converse. The rest of the Titans suddenly came through the door.

**Beast Boy**

"Raven you found the-"Robin stopped when he saw a strange girl sitting in the kitchen. She was really pretty, not Starfire pretty, but still pretty. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the five Titans. Her hands were covered with bloody glass. You would think someone would hear the crash of breaking glass, but then again Cyborg always was a deep sleeper. He looked back at Robin, who was talking to Raven.

"Is she dangerous?" Robin asked Raven.

"Does she look dangerous?" interrupted Cyborg "I mean the girl looks lost!" He crossed arms.

"I wouldn't trust her especially after what happened with Terra." Said Raven.

Beast Boy winced at the thought of Terra. It's been awhile since then. He looked at the girl again. He wanted to help her. The green boy went over to the stranger.

"How about we fix those hands?" he said. The girl shyly gave him her hands. She flinched as he pulled out the jagged pieces of glass. He rapped her hands in bandages after wiping them off with a wet cloth.

"Let's go meet the team" Beast Boy said with a smile. They both walked over to the rest of the Titans. They were still talking and didn't even notice that Beast Boy fixed the girl's hands. Beast Boy cleared his thought. Everyone turned toward Beast Boy and the girl.

"Everyone," said Beast Boy "this is Selena and she's a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 4

So I was looking through my Documents and say this and thought HOLY CRAP I HAVE A FANFICTION! So yeah enjoy! ~Moemo

A werewolf? Is he serious? Raven's read many things about werewolves but she's never met one in person.

**Selena**

I could feel them all staring at me, I hated being the center of attention. I could feel myself getting red but it was just get more awkward if I didn't say anything.

"You guys must be the Teen Titans," I said "My name is Selena, and yes I am a werewolf. I've traveled a long way to get here. You see I need your help." Everyone looked at each other.

Robin was the one to speak first "So what can we do for you?"

I looked at the ground. "Well I have this problem with my… umm condition… and well I figured you could help."

"What about your parents? Can't they help you?" asked Beast Boy. I looked up at the unexpected question then looked down again. "Ummmm…"

"Do you not have parents?" asked a worried Starfire.

"Oh no I have parents, it's just… they're not very fond of me…"

"I do not understand?" said Starfire. "Well it's not that important" I quickly said I didn't want to tell my whole life story. I couldn't afford to make friends. "So can you help me?" I asked Robin.

"Well so far there hasn't been a problem we couldn't solve! So yeah." He said.

"Oh thank you!" I said. This was going to be interesting I've never been with any kind of super heroes before; well then again I don't think any person really has. Someone stomach growled I looked over to see the metal one, Cyborg, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm starving, how about some breakfast." Everyone nodded and headed over to the table while Cyborg went over to the kitchen area. It smelt like he was making eggs and pancakes. I went ahead and sat next to Beast Boy he seemed like the friendliest. The red head, Starfire, sat next to Robin and the one in the dark blue hood, Raven, sat at the very end of the L shaped seat. Cyborg came to the table with a big plate of eggs and pancakes (just like I smelt) everyone served themselves except Beast Boy he ate this weird white stuff that didn't smell very good. I only had one and a half pancakes and some eggs.

Beast Boy looked over at me. "Wow" he said surprised as he looked at my plate.

"What?" I asked I hope I didn't look too sloppy. I hadn't exactly used forks in awhile.

"It's just every other person who visited here would eat like everything we had!" He laughed. Huh, they had other people here before me?

I smiled "Well when you can turn into a giant wolf, you learn to fend for yourself." I felt a slight shudder come from him. Hm he must not like venison.

Robin put down his fork "So Selena, you never actually told us what you need help with." I swallowed some pancake. It was kinda hard to explain. I was just about to answer when suddenly the whole room started flashing red as a really loud alarm went off. Oh my gosh that scared me so much, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I slid under the table and covered my ears. I have this thing about loud noises. "What is that?!" Beast Boy, who was now standing, looked under the table.

"It's an alarm to tell us there's trouble in the city."

Beast Boy was already heading toward the door when I got out from underneath the table.

"Wait what?!"

. . .

Cyborg drove us (while Raven and Starfire flew) to 25th Street where a bank was being robbed by some guy in a ridiculous suit with a big light bulb on it. My mind was still processing the situation… _wait we have to FIGHT this guy?!_


End file.
